


Blue Silk Cords

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bondage, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Multi, Prompt Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El likes to watch Peter work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Silk Cords

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest V.

Elizabeth watched her husband work. She wished she could take pictures. For a man who turned his nose up at origami and 'fiddly' food he had seemingly unending patience for this.

He picked up anther length of blue silk cord and began weaving it around Neal's hands. He'd spent the last two hours slowly and carefully wrapping Neal in the same silk cord, covering him in complicated woven patterns and intricate knots.

And Neal had held still for all of it, his breath slow and steady, his cock curved up full and proud.

When Peter was done he promised she could take a ride on that cock, it looked so nice, but she knew there was no point in rushing Peter. It would be like trying to rush any other artist and really it was so rare that she got to watch him work.


End file.
